


In a Grande Cup

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, M/M, Rekindling, Reuniting, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last person Castiel wanted to see when he was back home was Dean Winchester.





	In a Grande Cup

They say that you can only have five shots of espresso a day before you start to have complications, but Castiel was period that that isn’t always true. In fact, his usual order at the coffee shop on campus alone had four shots. Now that he was on break, he knew that he would need more caffeine than ever in order to deal with his family. Being in his hometown was enough to put his nerves on edge. As soon as he heard his Aunt Naomi’s voice through his cellphone, he knew that nothing had changed. At least his brother, Gabriel, would be there to lessen the tension. 

Castiel walked into the one coffee shop that served more than regular coffee. He remembered it fondly from his high school days when he would go to study for an AP exam. However, as soon as the door jingled behind him, his blood ran cold. Working the counter was none other than Dean Winchester. Cas cleared his throat and straightened his back because he was an adult, damnit! He wouldn’t let some high school crush deter him from his morning coffee. He strolled up to the counter and put in his order. 

“Hello, can I get four shots espresso, four pumps white mocha over ice in a—“

“Grande cup? Hey there, Cas,” Dean interrupted. 

Cas blushed. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean smiled, writing Cas’ name on a cup. “How’ve you been?” 

“I’m good.” Cas’ lips quirked up. “And yourself?” 

As Dean made his coffee, he turned to look at Cas. “Aw, why so formal?” He joked. “I’m not so bad either. How’s college going?” 

“Oh it’s definitely hectic, but it’s been enjoyable. It’s not what I expected. What did you end up doing after high school?”

“I took over Bobby’s garage since his accident. That’s why I’m working here, I needed a few extra bucks to buy some new tools. You still majoring in English?” Dean handed him his coffee. 

“Yes I am. How much do I owe you?” Cas asked, pulling out his wallet. 

Dean shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m about to go on break, what do you say we catch up?” 

Cas blushed. “That would be nice.”

Cas sat at a booth, waiting for Dean to hang up his apron and put up a closed sign. When he was finished, he sat across from Cas. 

“I’m surprised you still remember me, Dean,” Cas pressed Dean, twirling the straw around his drink. 

Dean’s eyes twinkled. “How could I forget?” he flirted. 

Cas laughed nervously. “How’s Sam?”

“Did I tell you he got a full ride to Stanford?” Dean asked, excited. 

“No, that’s amazing!” Cas nodded encouragingly. 

“Yeah, he’s gonna be a lawyer,” Dean beamed. “He’s engaged too! He met this girl, Jess.”

Cas’ eyes widened. “Wow, I still remember when he was just a kid.” 

“Oh yeah he’s taller than even me now. What about you, Cas? Anyone that you’re bringing home to your folks?” 

“Ha, no.” Cas scratched the back of his head. “You?”

“Nope,” Dean stated simply, popping the “P” at the end. “Ya know, I didn’t think I’d get to see you again.”

Cas looked away from Dean. “Yeah, it’s been a while...”

“Can I be honest?” Dean asked. Cas’ heart rate quickened as Dean leaned forward on the table. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you left.”

Cas could see Dean’s pupils dilate, and he could almost feel his breath on his face. Without thinking, he leaned forward slightly. “Oh, have you?”

Dean looked at his lips. “I can’t get you out of my head.”

When they were just a breath apart, Cas leaned back in his seat and smirked at Dean’s startled expression. “That’s interesting...” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed. Then, a look of determination crossed his face as he stood up and grabbed Cas’ hand. He pulled him up so they were standing right in front of each other. They were barely touching, but it was enough for Dean to lift Cas’ head slightly so they were making eye contact. Noticing that his back was against the table, Cas looped his arms behind Dean’s waist. Then, he switched their positions so Dean was trapped between the table and Cas. 

“Cas, I really did miss you,” Dean said. 

Cas put his hands on the table, surrounding Dean. They were face to face, and Cas was glad that the shop was closed. “Did you Dean?” Cas continued to tease him. 

“I hated the way we ended things, you know.” If it wasn’t for the earnest glint in Dean’s eyes, Cas wouldn’t have taken him seriously. 

“You ended things,” Cas corrected. Dean winced. 

“I’ve always wanted you, Cas.”

“We screwed around in high school,” Cas stated, not really knowing why. 

“I wanted more than that. I wanted you.”

Cas was too close to Dean’s face for him to think straight. Then, Cas backed off. “So why did you stop answering my calls?” Cas asked, hurt. 

Dean’s shoulders dropped. “My dad found out and he wasn’t too happy. He broke my phone after he read our texts. I was too afraid to answer when I got my new phone, but my dad is gone. I should’ve went after you before you left for college. I’m sorry, Cas.” 

Castiel thought he could see Dean’s eyes glisten with unshed tears, but he didn’t mention it. He leaned forward slowly and hugged Dean tightly. Dean stumbled back and they fell into the booth, Cas on top. Cas propped himself over Dean and they both laughed. Then, Cas looked Dean in the eyes.

“Can I..?” Cas asked slowly. Dean nodded and Cas pressed their lips together softly. All those memories of them skipping class sneaking into closets, or sitting on Cas’ roof care flooding back. It was nostalgic and full of love. 

They broke apart and Dean said, “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that again?” 

Cas smiled and kissed him again and again. Then, the next day when he woke up in Dean’s bed with Dean wrapped around him, he knew that was right where he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> y’all i’m a sucker for highschool/college au’s and coffee shop au’s so i hope you enjoyed the most cliché story ever written.


End file.
